My Life, What Do I Want?
by Lily FireStone
Summary: What if Marinette and Cat Noir had been talking and became friends, and one stupid mistake messed it all up. Will Ladybug and Chat's relationship suffer? Or will love bloom? Will their secrets be found out?
1. Chapter 1

The late twilight rested over Paris soothing the tired minds, and one person, in particular, needed the light which she had been basking for quite some time. Marinette who was secretly was Ladybug had a horrible day. First, she had been wrong about where the Akuma was and then almost changed back to her civilian form in front of Cat Noir. In the end, they saved day. But the new villain had been after Marinette, she had helped Adrien with making a gift though she didn't know who it was for. But one of Adrian's many fans had seen them together and became Akumatized.

Mari had been standing on her balcony staring at the Eiffel Tower, trying to clear her head. There was a small thump behind her, but before she could even turn to see who it was, someone had placed their hand's on Marinette's eye blinding her.

"Guess who?" The person said.

"Chaton, please remove your hands from my face." Mari groaned.

"Well guessed, Purrincess." He flirted. The hero moved his paws from Marinette's eyes.

"Kitty, you're the only one in all of Paris who would even think of doing something like this."

"Guilty as charged, Princess" He smiled with his usual ridiculous grin. "Now, how are you feeling? That Akuma was after you, did you get hurt or anything?" Blond hair Cat asks worriedly.

Marinette was a little surprised he had even asked at all considering his flirty behavior, and the fact that he had basically snatched her away from the whole battle which had made it a little more difficult as Ladybug to help Cat Noir as quickly.

"Am alright, Kitty." She replied with a hint of a grin tugging at her lips.

Dumbfounded Chat began to allow the crimson glow shine from his cheeks.

 _Man, her eyes are gleaming in the moonlight. Wow, she... Is soo cute!_ Which is what Cat Noir was screaming inside of this head. Luckily he was hidden in the shadows so Marinette couldn't have known.

"Um, Kitty, is that the only reason you came to visit me for?" She sheepishly asked. Cat Noir hadn't heard a word Marinette had said, his mind was preoccupied with unsavory thoughts. And without realizing that his body had begun to move on its own. Chat came closer to Mari with a devilish grin and he raised his hand placing them on her shoulders, looking deep into her blue-bell eyes.

"K...Kitty, what are you... Mhhm" Chat Noir had interrupted Mari by deeply kissing her. Marinette was shocked by his passionate act.

He wrapped his arms around her, she couldn't get away from him even if she had tried. Marinette was frozen like a deer caught in headlights, the pure shock made time move in slow motion around them from her point of view.

After a few moments, Chat instantly returned from this his thought. Marinette looked stunned on the verge of tears. _Crap, way to got Agrest. Mari, oh man why did I do that?!_

"Oh, am sorry!" "Mari, I.I... I didn't mean to do that, well I did but." The feline hero stammered " Oh shit Marinette. Hey, are you okay.."

She just stared dazed, confused not only by Chat's kiss but her feelings were being warped. As a stupid boy he was, Chat tried to hold Mari's hand. She stepped back nervously and blushing uncontrollably, she didn't know what to do or say.

"C..Chat, why?" She asked timidly "Why on earth did you do that?!" Tears streaming down her face, she yelled.

"I thought you loved someone else! I love someone else! Chaton...why?" The burning hot liquid ran down her face.

"M...Mari I am sorry, I wasn't thinking. You're just so..."

"What! Chat, what am I to you? Do you think that am just some substitute for you? Just because Ladybug doesn't see you in that way, it doesn't give you the right to just kiss me like that!" She was distraught and unsure of herself even more than usual.

"Marinette, please calm down. You're not a substitute, I care for both you and Ladybug. I know you're confused, so am I." Chaton moved forward to show Mari he wasn't just saying random things. Marinette allowed him to come closer to her.

"Chaton, why. Why did you kiss me?" She whispered half crying still.

"I just was caught up in the moment, Mari."

"Go,"

His eyes widened. "Princess?"

"Chaton, please go..." She whimpered

He clenched his fists and stepped back with one last look her, truly realized the damage he had caused. Then jumped off into the night.

* * *

Inside Marinette's room, the young teen had sat on her bed. Hugging her enormous cat pillow, as tears slide down her face. "Why... why did he... do..d..d..do that?" She sniveled.

"Oh Marinette," A tiny voice spoke.

"T...Tikki?" She asked. Her kwami flew closer to console Marinette.

"I think Chat is in love with you, Marinette."

"What?!" The teen roared, "If he does then why did he do that? All he did was confuse me. I don't know how to act around him as Ladybug now."

"Mari, how do you feel about him?"

 _How do I feel? I love Adrien, or... Or at least I think I do. I've only known him for half a year but..._ "Tikki I...I don't know," Her tears which had slowed a bit now were like a raging waterfall.

* * *

After Chat had disappeared into the city, he headed back home just barely able to keep himself from bursting into tears. Once he had snuck back into his room, he de-transformed. The green light illuminated and reseated as Plagg had been thrown out of the ring, he moaned and demanded his stinky cheese.

"Plagg, what should I do?" He pleaded this his kwami hoping for some console, Plagg stared at Adrien who still hadn't given him cheese.

"Feed me, then I'll offer my help" The cat kwami sternly stated.

"Fine," Adrien passed the rancid morsel of cheese to the annoying cat. "Now help me!"

Plagg scarfed down the camembert and licked his lips. "Kid, just talk to her. And if that fails, you're out of luck. Now I want more cheese if you want to be able to transform into Chat."

"RRR, Plagg. That's not helpful."

"I gave you advice, take it or leave it. Now I want some CHEESE!"

"Jezz, here," Adrien said well passing another piece this one larger than the last one to his pissed off kwami.

* * *

 _ **Hey, I hope you like this story I know it may not be the best but its a work in progress. And if you want to Keep updated the plz go on my twitter my name is ShyWriter you can find me by searching for Lily_FireStone. Hey, I fixed more stupid mistakes sorry about that.**_


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning the light of dawn woke Marinette, who had cried her self to sleep at someone point, she had felt limp nearly numb. Her mind was clouded she couldn't deal the thought of seeing him again, anytime soon at least. The clock show she was going to be late for school if she didn't hurry up, Mari quickly changed and rushed down the stairs only stopping to grab a banana for breakfast and say goodbye to her parents. Marinette had only just reached her classroom just as the final bell had rung she sat down before the teacher could say a word. The class began Mari barely listening at all, her mind still had the looming thought of Chat's eyes gleaming as he had approached her the night before. She stared forward, in front of her was Adrien; he had stolen a few glances at Marinette as she entered the room. Adrien was still worried that Mari might have skipped school altogether but was slightly relieved when he originally saw her. The feating hope she wasn't completely confused or mentally broken was extinguished, the moment he saw her eyes the beautiful glimmer which had usually rested in her eye had recited. No dought he was the cause, the stupid kiss meant he couldn't visit his princess.

Alya leaned over to Marinette. "Hey, girl, are you all right? You don't look like yourself, did something happen?" The blonde hair teen body stiffened from hearing Alya.

"Oh, um I'm just tired. I didn't sleep well." Mari whispered. Alya simply sighed, and wonder if the reason Marinette's lack of sleep had something to do with her crush on Adrien.

The day dragged on their usual school routine clicked in, around noon during lunch Marinette was sitting with Alya. Marinette had wanted to sit outside instead of staying within the warm school. She headed out into the entrance of the building and sat down on the steps alone, her thought kept drifting to Cat Noir. Adrien had just returned from going home for lunch and saw Mari.

"Marinette, why are you out here all by yourself?" He called out as we walked over to her. She was lost in thought but then was a little surprised she didn't hear the car, Adrien had brought her out of her thoughts on what Chat had done.

"Oh, Adrien. I just wanted some fresh air." Mari tried to leave, "Mari, is something bothering you?" Adrien asked concerned.

"Um...uh..y..yes. " She muttered. Adrien stood only one step lower than Marinette looking at her.

"If you need to talk, am here to listen. You're my friend Mari, if something is truly bothering you I want to help. If you'll let me."

"Thank you, Adrien. That's very..." Marinette stop mid-sentence behind Adrien was an aluminized person, Mari's first instinct was to move Adrien out of the way. Normally she would have jumped and tackled Adrien out of the way but her mind was too clouded to think as fast she usually did. All Mari did in time was push Adrien into the bushes beside the steps. Before Jet-Ed used his power of commanding the airflow to send Marinette flying into the front doors, hitting her head against the left door and her back collided with the handles. As she crashed onto the doors she let a blood-curdling scream, then landed inside the school and lost conciseness.

After Adrien had plugged into the bush he heard his princess's scream, his heart shattered. He turned into Cat Noir inraged, seeing Jet-Ed, Chaton used his staff send Jet-Ed soaring into the air. Jet-Ed used it to his advantage curving the wind and landing softly atop a building not far from the school. Chat ran inside rushing to aid Marinette, she was still knocked out and scarlet droplets were slowly dripping from the back of Mari's head.

"Shit... This is all my fault, Why didn't she jump with me. God, I need to get her to a hospital." _No, if I try to bring her to the hospital the_ _Akuma will follow me. Where is LadyBug? The best thing I can do is bright her to the nurse's office and stop the bleeding. Then fight._

Chat carryed Marinette bridle style to the nurse's office, luckily she was gone. He laid Mari down one of the beds and rummaged around for a cloth or something to stop the bleeding before Mair lost any more blood. Chat riffled through the cabinet finally finding a cloth and bandages, he used the cloth and carefully a plied pressure to Marinette's wound even though she was unconcise her body instantly tensed up.

"Oh, crud. Mari, sorry." He said that knowing she wouldn't hear it, but it was instinct. The feline superhero bandaged Mari's head even though he had no experience in treating head injuries, but did his best. Hopefully, it would stop the bleeding long enough for him and LadyBug to devilize the Akuma.

* * *

After Chat made sure her bleeding had stopped he ran outside just in time to seen the Akumatize victim land in front of the school. Jet-Ed had returned with a massive wind barer around himself. "So, kid what are you suppose to be? Cloud Man?" Cat Noir teased.

"My name is Jet-Ed you stupid Cat! Try and hit me now little kitty. Or give up now and hand over your Miraculous." He yelled.

"Ever. I and Ladybug will stop you, after all, you're just hot air." Chat joked.

Jet-Ed's outfit was all blue with cloud shaped glasses, on his left wristband was a compass. Chat couldn't land a single attack on Jet-Ed, the barer was too powerful. Cat Noir kept himself between the school and Jet-Ed, as he extended is staff and tried to land and blows. But it as futile, the wind simply deflected any long range forms of attack. Jet-Ed raised his left arm sending a powerful gust of wind towards Chat. Cat Noir just barely jumped out of the way in time.

 _Damn it! This is pointless if I can hit him, and if I use Cataclysm I'll be out of time. What should I do? Where are you Ladybug?_ Chat though inside of this head.

* * *

Inside the school, Marinette groaned in pain and slowly sat up still dazed by Jet-Ed's attack. "mmm... W...Wh..where am I?"

Mari's eye shot open remembering what had happened, her head was pounding with pain. Marinette tried to stand up, but the pain combined with her dizziness she had nearly collapsed. Tikki flew out of Marinette's purse and hovered in front of Mari's face.

"Marinette, are you okay?" The tiny voice spook.

"Tikki, I..I need to... help... Chat." She groin in pain.

"Your not in any condition to fight," Tikki argued. "you could end up seriously hurting yourself."

"Cat Noir, can't purify Akumas only I can," Mari yelled back. "If I don't go help him, he'll get hurt more than I will. Tikki, I know you're looking out for me, but Paris needs me. Chat needs me, but I need you."

"Mari, okay. But If you get hit again, you're going to be down for the count. And that would reveal your secret identity."

"I know, that. But it's part of our job, isn't it?"

"Fine, just say the words." Tikki sighed.

"Thank, you." Mari wearily smiled, she took off the bandages. She didn't want the chance of Chat realizing it was her. "Tikki, Spots on!"

The red glow enveloped Marinette transforming her into Ladybug, she opened the window and use her yo-yo to swing out of the school to join Cat Noir in battle.

* * *

Back with Chat, he was running in a huge circle to confuse Jet-Ed. But A huge gust of wind sent Chat flying into the air, knocking his staff out of his hands.

"Oh, crap. Marinette, am sorry I ever got a chance to apologize for that stupid kiss." Chat said aloud, hoping that these wouldn't be his last words. The wind which had set him soaring into the sky was gone and he began to plummet down, Chat closed his eyes. Seeing his life flash before his eyes, that times with his mother when his family was whole, seeing she had disappeared. When his father became distant, then the wonderful moment when Adrien became Cat Noir. The first time he had met Ladybug, tied up in her yo-yo handing from his staff. Being able to go to school, meeting all of his friends. The time he had spent with Marinette as Adrien and Chat. And all of the adventures he and Ladybug shared, seeing the fear in Marinette's eyes the night before. The wind pounding in his ears, then far away he heard the faint sound of Jet-Ed sinister laugh. Cat Noir knew he had to be only a few feet from hitting the ground, soon staining the sidewalk. This last thought drifted to Ladybug, and then to Marinette. Chat clenched his eyes tighter waiting for his doom to come. The winded stopped pounding in his ears. _Am I dead? I can't bear to open my eyes._ Adrien thought to afraid to look fearing he had died and was in limbo in between Heaven and Hell. It was as if he was hanging in mid-air, being held by a goddess. Yet this felt strangely familiar.

"Um... Kitty, are you just going to keep your eyes closed and leave me to get shot at by Jet-Ed?" Ladybug said weakly. Chat's eye flew open, he was staring at his lady long a few inches away. He was dangling upside down, his ankles were tied up with Ladybugs yo-yo and the rest of the string was being supported by a lamppost and the end was in her hands.

"So... are you going to stare at me all day. Or devilize this Akuma?"

"Ladybug, where have you been?"

Ladybug dropped Chat onto the ground, he jumped back up. They were about a few building away from the school.

"Chat...I..I'm not feeling well. I can't fight, or at least can't take any hits or I'm might not be able to just back up." She said timidly. Chat's eye widened, and face was stricken with concern.

"M'lady, are you sure, you should even be here now?"

"No, but if I hadn't come. You...you could have died. And I need to purify the Akuma."

"Alright... Thank for the save. But if one wind blast comes anywhere near you, please leave."

"Chat, I can't promise you that." Ladybug replied holding her head, the pain was becoming stronger. "Kitty, the left arm, his compass Akuma has to be there."

"Ladybug, are you okay?"

"No, time Kitty. District him, I'll tie him up."

"You look don't good." He said worriedly. But he was right Mari's face was pale, she was dizzy as hell. Yet somehow she was completely calm.

"Chaton! Please, stick to the plan. I'll be fine."

Chat nodded, and their argument ended just in time Jet-Ed had found them. They put the plan into action, Chat run in front of Jet-ed trying to make him have to use his powers. The villain extended his left arm the air flow morphed from a light breeze to a mighty raging force of wind. The barrier that protected Jet-Ed was weakening, Ladybug shot her yo-yo to subdue him. The string bounding his arms to his sides, Chat removed the compass from his wrists. Slammed into the ground fracturing the small dark colored butterfly flew out, Ladybug untied Jet-Ed. She used her yo-yo to purify the butterfly.

"No more evil going for you," She said releasing a white butterfly into the air. "Bye Bye little Butterfly."

She stepped back the fatigued and pain washed over her, scenes failing her. Ladybug tried to take off, but Chat stopped her.

"M'lady,"

"S..s..sorry, I have too..leave."

"Please, wait..." He called out. But it was too late she had jumped off into the city, he had considered following her. Chat remembered Marinette was still in the nurse's office, he took off towards the school after making sure the teen was okay. Marinette had made it back first just in time to rebandage her head and lay back down before what was left of her strength had failed her. Adrien had entered through the front doors hide in an empty classroom and de-transformed, then ran back to the nurse's office. He calms himself down before opening the door, Marinette was still in bed. From his perspective, it looked like Marinette hadn't regained conciseness. Adrien walked over to her bedside thinking what was the best cores of action to bring her to the hospital. _Would an ambulance get here fast enough? Or would feeding Plagg be faster? Oh, screw the ambulance._

"Mari? Hey, can you hear me?" He asked, but she didn't respond. The whole fighting was too much for her she passed out just before he had entered the room.

"Plagg, here." Adrien had given his Kwami three pieces of camembert cheese to ensure his energy would last. Plagg scarfed down the rancid cheese and stared at Adrien.

"Kid, what are you thinking?"

"No, time. Claws Out!"

* * *

 **Hey, Hope you like this story and sorry I took forever, School isn't easy. And I can't let my grades slip. Hope this long chapter will make it up to you guys. And thank you for following and liking my story. Any comments are well come, I love to hear your thoughts.**

 **See ya, next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

After Cat Noir had rushed to the hospital with Marinette in his arms, he ducked into an ally not far from the hospital to de-transform. Marinette's head injury was treated and her back well... Her spin was throughout of alinement she needed to have a back support for at least two weeks, then see from there.

In Mari's hospital room she laid motionless, the room was white the drapes for the window where light blue allowing the ray of light to filter in. Her bed in the center of the room against the wall, an IV drip beside the bed. The single chair which had once been placed agented the wall now moved to her bedside, Adrien, despite the staff wishes had snuck in to see Marinette. Now sat asleep leaning on the bed his hand inch away from her's. Marinette's pigtails had been taken out and her hair laying free, within a moment her eyes wearily fluttered open slightly she could just make out the figure of someone sitting in the chair beside her. Her mind still clouded and her limps felt heavy, Mari opened her eyes completely; the faint colors where returning into her view she could see the blonde tips of Adrien's hair after she had turned her head to the left.

"...A...A..drien?" Her words bearly audible, and her voice was shaky.

Adrien lifted his head seeing her awake after hours of waiting, his eyes widened relief that she was okay.

"Marinette," His mind racing on what to say. "You're awake."

Mari had tried to speak but her throat was so dry she couldn't. Adrien pondered for a moment, knowing that he should let a nurse know Marinette was awake.

"I'll be right back, and I'll grab you something to drink." He said with a smile, then left the room. With him gone, she was left alone in thought. Her body had slowly felt lighter.

 _Why...why would Adrien Agrest be in my hospital room, I know I saved him from being hit by the Akumatized victim... Then, I blacked out..._

Marinette reached up and touched her right earring, yet was confused. _Wait, why are my earrings important? Did someone special give them to me?_ Her head began to hurt once again, it was as if her own mind rejected the thought of knowing why her earrings were special to her.

A knock came on the door and Adrien occupied by a nurse, entered the room. Mari tried to sit up her back brace prevented her, Adrien had passed her a glass of water which had a straw. While the nurse checked the monitor Mari was hocked up too. Marinette took a sip of the water, her head, and throat instantly felt better.

"Thank you, Adrien."

"Don't mention it," He looked over at the nurse, and then back at Mari. "why did you push me out of the way, Marinette?"

"I don't know, I guess it was a reflex" She answered unsurely.

"Wait, then why didn't you jump with me?" Adrien asked confused. "If it was a reflex then, how couldn't you have moved out of the way with me?"

"I guess... my head was clouded..." Mari answered timidly. Adrien knew that this truly was his fault if he hadn't kissed her as Chat, then Mari wouldn't have been hurt. He closed his eyes tightly wishing he could go back and change the outcome, but sadly he could not.

"Hey, Adrien, can you tell me what happened after I passed out. I can't remember anything."

 _Shit, I don't know what happened in the nurses' offices. The whole school had been told to stay in the library when the Akuma was first spotted for there safety, the teen had been Akumatized at the park and had a grudge against schools or someone inside. After Ladybug deviled him, she looked pale I feared she would have collapsed. I hope she's okay. I ran to check on Mari, the second Plugg had eaten his stinky cheese. Mari had looked a worse than Ladybug._

"I brought you to the hospital the second Cat Noir had fought the Akumatied victim, little ways away from the school." He answered, slowly opening his eyes.

"Thank you, I guess you saved my life. And Ladybug along with Cat Noir saved Paris." Those words stabbed Adrien's heart, the guilt raced throughout his body. The blonde hair teen stared at his feet, waiting for her to say something. The room went silent except for the motor's humming, it was the nurse who broke the tension in the room she had sweetly said Marinette seems to be doing fine. She later left the two teens alone once again.

"Adrien, is there something on your mind?" Mari asked tiredly.

"...Uh, yes there is." He Mumbled, not wanting to say it. "I'm sorry. Marinette, you wouldn't have been hurt if I hadn't..." Adrien looked off lost in thought, almost revealing his secret. If he did tell her, she would be in constant danger. He knew he could bear the thought of putting her in any more peril.

"Adrien, what do you mean." She questioned as her voice faltered.

"Mari?" He asked, worry clearly edged into his face. Marinette eyes struggled to remain open, the fatigue had built up once again. Slowly her tiredness attacked her consciousness, and she surrendered to it. Falling into darkness, she felt Adrien's hand over her own hand. In her sleep, she smiled.

* * *

Three weeks later, Marinette had been discharged from the hospital. And now only had to have her back brace on at night, though she couldn't participate in gym for another week. So being Ladybug would be extremely harder for her, luckily no Akumas since Jet-Ed.

Mari sat in her room, going over the notes Alya had taken for her. She leaned back, thinking of how her first day back at school would go. After being in the hospital for at that time, Mari hadn't been alone. Her family or friends were always stopping in, or she would have been asleep. Tiki hadn't been able to talk to Marinette for a while, and she began to think Mari have forgotten everything from being Ladybug; and really hoped the whole name calling 'bug, mouse" wouldn't come up again.

The little Kwami flew out from her hiding place, she hovered behind Marinette's head. Pondering the best way to talk to her without freaking her out again like the first time they met.

"M...Marinette," Tiki whispered. Mari turning around, seeing the red spotted Kwmi staring at her.

"Wh...what?" Mari questioned, moving back in her chair. "Oh, no am I hallucinating now?"

"No Marinette. You're really seeing me. My name is Tiki, am a Kwami."

"Wait, you're a what?" She asked in disbelief. "Wait, how do you know about my name?" Mari Screeched.

"One question at a time, first am a Kwami. Second I know your name because I'm your Kwami, and you're Ladybug."

"Okay, now that's far-fetched. Am nothing like Ladybug, she so confined and always saves the day. If I were a superhero my only power would be super-awkwardness."

"Marinette, could you at least say something for me?" Tiki asked sweetly with a wicked grin.

"Um, what do you want me to say. And why are you smiling like that?" Mair asked minorly scared.

"First trust your self Marinette. And say 'Spots on'. Oh if you freak out then say "Spots off' Okay."

"Why would I freak out? Tiki, what are you going to do?"

"Nothing, just please say "Spots on" Marinette, trust me."

Somehow what Tiki was saying felt familiar to her, Marinette took a deep breath. Cleared her mind, looking at Tiki who hadn't moved closer at all. _Okay, this is crazy. But somehow I know this little thing, is it a giant bug or a mouse? Wait, Tiki, I do know her._ Marinette looked down, at Tiki.

"Sp... Spots on." The red glow engulfed Marinette, as she freaked out. The little Kwami flew into the earrings. The Ladybug costume appeared on Mari, she looked down shaking. "Tiki, I want my normal clothing back now. Tiki, where are you?" _She told me if I freak out to say Spots off right?_

"Um... Spots off?" The outfit disappeared after the same glow reappeared around her. Tiki shot out of her earrings, landing in Marinette's hands.

"Tiki, are you all right?" She asked worriedly.

"Am fine,"

"Do you need a cookie?" Marinette shook her head, her eyes opened fully. "I remember, I am Ladybug. Tiki, am sorry." Marinette interrupted while digging into her bag for a cookie.

"It's all right, you were injured. I think you had amnesia, or have amnesia."

"I should have been smarter, I shouldn't of have been distracted by... What?"

"Marinette, we'll sort it out. But how are you going to be Ladybug with your back still messed up?"

"I..I don't know, just hope that no Akuma show up?" She answered absent-mindedly.

Tiki sighed knowing this is one argument that couldn't be solved easily, Mari was right just hope for the best. A knock came from the roof balcony hatch, Marinette was confused who would be able to climb up there? But Tiki knew all too well, it was most likely Cat Noir.

"Mari, it's Chat."

"Why is Chat here? Wait does he know am Ladybug?"

"No, he likes to visit you when your Marinette." Before Mari could continue to talk, the hatch opened slightly and Chaton poked his head in, Tiki had already hide again.

"Oh, you are awake. I was being to think, I wouldn't be able to talk to you tonight." Cat Noir said smiling.

Marinette didn't know what to say, her head began to hurt once again. She staggered back, tried to regain her balance. Chaton had jumped inside, rushed to Mari's side. As he came closer her head hurt, even more, she raised her hands to her head. She stumbled more, Chat reached out his hand to try and help her but Marinette fainted. Cat Noir caught her just before she hit the floor.

"Mari, hey. Open your eyes." _Oh, god. Maybe visiting her wasn't the right move, Plagg was right. Damn it, she out cold but still breathing, at least she okay._

Chat moved his princess to her bed and put her stupid back brace on her. He fixed her bangs smiling.

"Marinette, am sorry. I should just leave you alone. But with the mask, I can be myself around you. And you don't stammer around Chat, so I thought maybe this was the way to be around you without any pressure." He said aloud messing up his hair.

"Princess, take care of yourself." Chaton forces a fake smile and left her house making sure the hatch was closed behind him before leaping off into the night.

* * *

Within the confines of Marinette's dream. Mari was walk to school as she normally did, but the shadows followed her devouring the world behind her. Marinette turned then ran as her friends fell into the darkness being swallowed up in it. She ran faster but a figure steps out in front of her it was Cat Noir, he was using the shadows to steal the world, an Akuma fazed into his bell he instantly turned white, laugh hysterically. The shadows surrounded them, still bending to the will of Cat Blanc. Marinette covers her ears trying to shut this whole nightmare out, Chat cracked a wicked grin.

"If you're so cowardly then just leave!" He spat.

"Chaton NO!" Mari yelled as her friend and partner leaped into the shadows, the floor shattered beneath Marinette. She screamed while plummeting to her doom, hearing the voices of all of the Akumatized victims shouting "You have failed, you're nothing without your Miraculous!"

"No, stop it!" Marinette cried out. The blackness around her suffocated Mari, but before her last breath was gone.

* * *

Marinette's eyes shot open, her face slick with sweat. As she trembled, Tiki nuzzled her cheek.

"Oh, Marinette, am glad you're okay."

"Tiki, that dream was terrifying." She mumbled and started crying. Tiki comforted her as best she could. The pair stayed up for an hour longer before falling back into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

 _ **Hey, if you want to hear chapter 1 & 2 read to you then check out this link: **_**_watch?v=Ciyw_RcSPuY_**


	4. Announment

**Hey, guys. Um am very so sorry, but I can't be writing for a while. If you guys want next time I can update with three chapters. So far I only have about 1/8 of a chapter written. Also, I have been thinking of a new Miraculous Ladybug story, should I publish it? (well after its written). Let me know by reviewing or msg me on Twitter (Lily_FireStone), Oh and here is a sneak peek of something ; )**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The Feline superhero was on top of me, his Emerald eyes shone in the moonlight. They felt like daggers piercing through my soul, I looked up at him scared of what he might ask or do. I had started my patrol, jumping around Paris but I took a break sooner have I normally would have. I wasn't looking and then Chat had tackled me to the ground, I haven't moved an inch. I still see that night flashing before my eyes, every time I see Cat Noir. I can't even ask him about it without telling who I really am without my mask.

"K..kitty what are you doing?"

"Shhh, M'Lady." He said softly, staring into her BlueBell eyes.


	5. Chapter 4

Next few days had been well for Marinette, no Akuma attacks. Though Cat Noir had stopped a few muggers, Ladybug hadn't made any appearances yet. Tiki hadn't cleared her for jumping around on rooftops, and being in school was just as hard for Mari. After fainting when Chat visited her Tiki told her everything and her head still hurt, but she saw everything in the next dream she had and relived every moment. And had come to terms with it, but seeing Adrien's green eyes were still hard to see, and he started acting weird around her for a few days.

One afternoon, a few weeks later, Marinette was helping out at the bakery. Her parents were dealing with a huge order, so Mari had to watch/run the shop. They were only the odd person or two who came by for a pastry. She couldn't wait for tonight she was going out as ladybug even if she couldn't fight just yet, being out in the city at night was the best part of being Ladybug for Marinette. The lights of the stars combined with the glow from the Eiffel Tower is a wonderful sight if you see it. The whole world just seems to take on a whole new 'light' so to speak.

"Marinette, could you please get the door for us." Her Mother called from the back of the bakery.

"Sure, mama." Marinette helped out her parents finish the order for the client, they had picked it up in their own vehicle.

"Sweetie you should go up and finish your homework. Then after dinner, we can play video games."

Mari ran upstairs to finish her homework and after that, she worked on a few new designs she drew a while ago.

* * *

Time passed quickly, Marinette was once again in her room after beating her father in each round they played. Another hour before she would normally set out as Ladybug, but first she had to convince Tiki she was able to do patrol again.

"Tiki, please. The doctors said my back in alignment now, just a little sore still, so please I want to go out for patrol." Mari pleaded.

As her Kwami hovered around Mari, with a look of discontent. "Marinette, I know how much you love going out at night so. As long as you don't fight,"

"Thank you Tiki," She squealed, carefully hugging her Kwami. Thought Tiki didn't finish her sentence, she was glad to see Mari happy, Tiki smiled at Mari, as she walked up the stairs to her balcony just above her bed.

"Tiki, Spots on!" Mari joyfully said aloud. Tiki was sucked into her earrings, as a red glow surrounded her as it had done tons of times before. Mari smiled with her costume on she was final ladybug again after so long it had felt like years to her, though it had only been a few weeks.

She jumped used her yo-yo to fly through the city starting her patrol, she flew past the Noordam the soon swinging past Adrien home without realizing it. Ladybug was really only wanting to be free as her confident-self, being Marinette she had always been afraid to let her other side be free. But as Ladybug beneath the mask, the wall she never knew she had built just disappears, and her usual awkwardness melts into nearly thin air.

* * *

(Adrien pov)

Adrien was in the confines of his prison; actually his house, he sat on his bed looking at the picture of his mother. The blonde boy dragged his feet lazily as we walked over to the window waiting for the chance to roam free as Cat Noir, being untethered from all the expectations of his father. And As Cat Noir, the mask he had built as Adrien to please his father, was gone. Adrien could try and be anyone he wanted under Chat's mask, and no one would care. No one ever thinks a rich boy being happy as out of the ordinary, so Adrien started to act happy even when he wasn't but only at home he could be down; like he really was. Ever since his mother disappeared almost a year ago, Adrien was trapped. His father wasn't always there and even when he was he overly distant how could anyone he truly happy with being trapped in his own home always along, unless you're doing some lesson. Plagg sat on top of Adrien's pillow watching is buddy while scarfing down cheese, even if he didn't show it well Plagg cared deeply for his friend.

"Kid? Are you alright?" The tiny cat Kwami asked.

"Oh, yeah." He answered half-heartedly, he couldn't stop thinking about Marinette and his Lady.

"Plagg, what am I going to do?"

"Adrien, do what you want. But remember even as Chat there are limits that you can't overcome without having to think about if the choices you made were right or wrong. And making the choices to fix any harm done." The black cat answered wisely. "But first think about how you feel about what you did, and how she acted. That's the best you can do for now, Kid. Until you fix this mess."

Adrien sighed knowing Plagg was right, he wanted to see Mari and repair the damage he caused yet couldn't bring himself to go through with it. The fear of hurting her more loomed in his head, he could still picture Mari's eyes the glow of fear in her beautiful blue eyes. His mind had gone blank and he wasn't thinking about what he was doing at the time, and he knew that was just an accuse he convinced himself was true. After she had told him to leave Adrien knew that there was no way he couldn't face her again at least as Chat, even just as Adrien was rough on him.

From the nights he had spent with his princess as Cat Noir was the first time he really saw how amazing Mari was, she seemed to be able to talk to him without stuttering or being overly jumpy and flighty. He loved to see her more passionate and somewhat brash side as if she wasn't scared of him as Chat. Seeing Mari was the highlight of his nights after his personal patrols, sometimes Mari made hot chocolate. And they would sit on her balcony for hours, just talking about school or whatever was on their minds. For him as Chat being with Mari was gave him a little strength almost as if he was sitting next to is Lady, and little by little he saw how much Marinette was like Ladybug. But he saw Mari as an amazing girl he could be himself around even if he couldn't take off all of his 'masks' he didn't, nor couldn't bring himself to care. Adrien's heart had been pulled in two different directions, because of the two women he cared for Ladybug and Marinette. As for LadyBug he was worried if she was alright she hadn't been on patrol for a few weeks, he loved there shared patrol nights. Every night he didn't see her worried him all the more, she looked so pale the last time he saw Ladybug. And Adrien feared that she was, gone. Just the thought of losing his Lady sent him in despair.

When he saw a red figure flew past his window, his eyes widened in joy knowing Ladybug was alright after all. Adrien turned to his Kwami, with a determined look on his faces.

"Oh, just say it, kid."

"Plagg, Claws Out"

Cat Noir jump out into Paris to look for Ladybug, he knew at some point he would spot her.

* * *

(Ladybug / Marinette's pov)

Ladybug swung passed dozens of houses and took a break on top of a building, she painted completely out of breath. Her back was fine, yet her body wasn't used to zipping around Paris with a magic yo-yo anymore. She sat down in the center of the build's rooftop, looking out into the city.

 _What am I going to do, I don't know if I can even face Chat anymore. Fight with him against Je-Ed, barely helped at all. What.. if he finds out who I am. If he does find out that am Marinette under this mask, what if he... He thinks that the real me ruined his image of Ladybug. And how will we work together if he does know who I am?_ Mari thought, gazing at the stars.

Cat Noir finally caught up with Ladybug, she normally would have to be halfway done her patrol before taking a break. Ladybug stood up to continue with her patrol and swung off again. And Chat knew where she would be going, and could easily bet her there.

* * *

Ten minutes later:

(Ladybug's pov)

The Feline superhero was on top of me, his Emerald eyes shone in the moonlight. They felt like daggers piercing through my soul, I looked up at him scared of what he might ask or do. I had started my patrol, jumping around Paris but I took a break sooner have I normally would have. I wasn't looking and then Chat had tackled me to the ground, I haven't moved an inch. I still see that night flashing before my eyes, every time I see Cat Noir. I can't even ask him about it without telling who I really am without my mask.

"K..kitty what are you doing?" She asked trying not to tremble.

"Shhh, M'Lady." He said softly, staring into her BlueBell eyes.

Mari couldn't bright her self to look at his eyes, just seeing Adrien's eyes sent a shiver down her spine. With Cat Noir on top of her was terrifying, not knowing what he might do, was tormenting her. Though Chat was scared his Bugaboo might have died, she was so pale and left so fast the last time he saw her.

"Ladybug, please answer me. Are you alright?"

"Kitty, am fine. Just get off of me." She whispered while she turned her head to the side.

"M'Lady, I am worried about you. Bugaboo, where have you been?"

"I haven't had the time to be Ladybug, please just drop it," Mari replied, still not even glanced at him. "And get off of me."

"M'Lady we both know that is a lie, you said that you could all ways make time to be here as Ladybug!" He yelled, furiously. "Am not moving until u answer my question."

"Chat, please drop it," Ladybug was on the verge of tears, but controlled her emotions.

Chat bite his lip, to calm himself. He looked at Ladybug, he cared for her so much and knew she was hurting, and want to do what he can do to help her.

"I'm sorry, but I can't. You looked like a ghost the last time I saw you, you looked so close to death. How should I react to seeing someone I cared about like that, we're partners, I can't stop Akumas without you! I was so scared, of losing you, Bugaboo."

"Kitty, I can't tell you, why." She whispered her voice shaking.

"Bugaboo, do you even trust me?" Chat asked angerly. After hearing that Ladybug looked at him, pissed that he could or even would ask such a question.

"Chat I trust you with my life every single time we fight, but if I try to tell you what is going on. You'll know my true identity, and I will not put my friends and family in possible danger by revealing who I am! Kitty..." She answered tears streaming down her face, and she nearly yelled at the top of her lungs.

"Bugaboo," He mumbled under his breath. And in that instant, he remembered this exact look she had was Marinette's reaction to him kissing her. His eye widened, he knew all of this was his fault kissing Marinette caused her to be hurt, and realized he was the reason his Lady was so confused and scared right now. He jumped up and was no longer close to her, she sat up perplexed. Chat trembled, he could see past her mask and saw Marinette.

"Oh, my god.." He gulped.

"Kitty, whats wrong?" She demanded, still allowing tears to glide down her cheeks.

"Princess?"

Mari gasped horrified, he knew who she was, the tears flowed down like raging waterfall. She took a step back yet couldn't make her legs move any further.

"I, am sorry... I didn't mean to find out, but that's the same reaction you gave me when I kissed you."

Mari covered her mouth, she couldn't stop shaking. Her mind raced fast than her heart was. Chat didn't know what to do, but he couldn't stand here any longer without saying what he wanted to say.

"Mari, am so sorry. I shouldn't have kissed you, not like that. I wanted to tell you, that... Well, I guess fell in love with both sides of you." He looked down at the ground. "Am, so sorry. If I hadn't kissed you never who have been hurt."

Mari didn't move she stood still, he was so passionate. And looked so scared just to tell her how he felt. Chat had closed his eyes for a moment scared if she would either run away or slap him. He opened his eyes again and looked at her. She hadn't moved at all except she lowered her hands, he knew it was time to take one more risk. Adrien walked closer to Ladybug, he did stay one foot away from her though.

"But, how do you feel about me?"

"Kitty, I... Do care about you, a lot in fact. But, I also think I love someone else. And I don't what's the right decision is." She wailed, as her left hand covered her chest over her heart. "I don't know who you truly are, and I don't even fully understand or completely know the other person I think I may love."

"Mari, do you want to know who I really am under my mask? To make it fair, and I do know you but not as Cat Noir."

* * *

 **What is Marinette going to say? Will they make up? Stay tuned to find out.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

.

.

.

.

.

 ** _Okay sorry, if the question were stupid_ I _couldn't help my self. But really what do you think will happen?_ Please _stay tuned to see this story_ continues _to unfold. And I thought putting them out in the new year was way better than before, also I did want to do more but I don't want to keep you waiting anymore. Cya and hope you enjoy._**

* * *

Okay for any new readers this chapter may be a little bit more of a wait before being posted on YouTube, mainly for a picture that is perfect for the reveal I don't know if the artist will be okay with me asking to use it but let's just wait for now. And thanks once again for all the people who have favorited and or following this story it means a lot you like this story, I really can't wait for the posting of chapter 7 on YouTube after all of the chapters have been posted to YouTube.


	6. Chapter 5

They stood still Mari didn't know if finding out who he was is a good idea. She stared at him they had both felt uneasy from the dilemma they were in. Mari took a deep breath, in an attempt to clear her thoughts, though it hadn't quite done the job.

"Kitty... Do you really love me for, me?" She questioned and feared what he would say.

"Mari, what do you mean? I know we still have a lot to learn about each other but the time I spent with you, I saw just how amazing you were before I knew you were my Lady. And now," He bites his lip yet again, with a small smile. "I see you're even more incredible than before."

"Then... tell me why you fell in love with Ladybug?"

"Princess, what do you want me to say? After you declared us as a team we're going to protect all of Paris, the best we could. I saw a girl who did have faults just as I do, but you wanted to show who you were as Ladybug and wanted to help everyone you possibly can. In that moment I knew whoever you truly were, I want to know you because I fell in love with you." He said full of conviction and hoped she would know he wasn't lying. "Now, I'll ask you again. Do you want to know who I am beneath my Mask?"

"Chat, I... I don't know. If hawkmoth does find out who we are, then our loved ones might be in danger. And what if you're used again by an Akumatized victim?"

"M'Lady, I know this is a huge risk. But I do love you and if, and only if you can return my feelings towards you, then we can move forwards _maybe_ in a relationship. But the fact is you have to know who I am too, and I am scared for you to know who I am. But we both know that one day we would find out who the other was, even if it was after Hawkmoth was gone. Now, do you want to go back to your place and I'll show you who I am?"

"Kitty, I was in love with someone but now... I... Don't know how I feel anymore." Mari hugged her self and shuttered slightly.

"M'Lady, It's okay. I can wait for you until you know how you feel. But maybe knowing who I am can bring everything into perspective."

"Okay, Kitty. But, just stay near the hatch to the balcony."

"That's fine with me princess,"

They started to leap from rooftop to rooftop swiftly headed to Mari's house.

* * *

Back at in Marinette's room, the two superheroes enter from the balcony. Mari de-transformed and sat down on her bed, Chat stood staring at her. He was determined before to revile himself to her, but he was scared for her to know who he is, Adrien.

"Mari, can I ask you a question before I take off my costume?"

"Kitty? What is it?"

"Um... How do you feel about Adrien Agrest?"

Mari's cheeks still stained with tears, were now lightly tinged pink. Then instantly stopped, she realized she really didn't know much about Adrien at all.

"He's a boy in my class, and I do have a crush on him. But I really don't know much about him, I do know he is sweet, kind, and over just a good person. But I do know just from how he acts, it seems like he is always happy. Yet his eyes sometimes tell a different story, like a few days ago, he seemed to be lost in thought. I do want to get to know him, but every time I was near him I was so nervous I started to stutter around him, I felt so foolish."

Without realizing it Chat was blushing, Marinette someone he cared for so much liked him back, not just as one side of him, but both sides. He smiled, all of his fears were gone, even if he couldn't be with her right now. Adrien didn't care as long as he could still stay by her side.

"Kitty, are you okay?"

"Oh... um yes."

"Chat I'm sorry, I shouldn't have told you that. I know how you feel, and still did."

He smiled again and came closer to Marinette, his hand held her's. "Cat Noir what are you doing?"

"Nothing bad, Princess. Claws in."

Marinette was blinded by the light of Chat's suit being hidden inside of his ring, She kept her eyes closed, while her hand clutched Chat's. "Kitty, am sorry."

"For what Marinette?" He asked confused.

"When you came to visit me, I fainted, am sorry. I had amnesia. For a while, I had forgotten I was Ladybug."

"I wasn't your fault, at the time I thought you were still weak from your injuries. And I knew It was all my fault."

"Kitty, why did you kiss me?"

He clenched his teeth, as Mari stayed still and her eyes were still closed.

"I wasn't thinking. I didn't control my actions like I should have, I was mad at myself for falling for two different girls at the same time. But my emotions clouded my judgment, I didn't know at the time who Ladybug was but I did know you. I'm sorry, I know I hurt you and I wouldn't blame you if you don't forgive me."

Marinette looked at Adrien, surprised. And she blushed a dark red, she had just told her crush she liked him. And couldn't bring herself to talk, her embarrassment got the better of her.

(Adrien's pov)

 _Man she cute when she's nervous, I should say something before I start blushing too. Maybe a Cat's touch would be pretty pawsome._

"Mari, what's the matter? Cat got your tongue?" He said with a devilish grin, allowing his Chat persona lose. Marinette looked away from Adrien for a second then turned back and only a little pink shone from her cheeks.

"I know I'm pretty pawsome, but it's all about the catitude."

"You and your puns, Kitty."

"You know, you love them." He flirted back.

"Is this how you charm all the ladies you see?" She teased.

 _Oh princess, you shouldn't have said that. Maybe being a little more serious would show her, though she may be bad at me afterward._ He thought as Mari stared at him waiting for his response. With one quick motion, Marinette was on her back laying in the bed with Adrien on top of her. And he was smiled looking into Mari's beautiful eyes.

"Bugaboo, the only girl I ever charmed was you. Now, do you think I would charm any other girl? I only have eyes for you, and I mean all of you."

Marinette cheek was crimson red once again, but Adrien never looked more serious. They both looked into each other's eyes, then Adrien started to move closer to kiss Mari but stopped himself.

"Adrien what are you doing?"

"Just showing you how serious I am, now do you think I would flirt with anyone else?"

"No, um can you please get off of me."

"Oh, yea. Sorry.." The blonde teen answer as he sat next to Mari. Both were blushing.

* * *

A few minutes later either of them spoke, just sitting in a peaceful silence.

"Marinette, I don't want to put you on the spot or anything but... How do feel knowing that am Cat Noir?"

"Adrien, I..." Before she continued to talk, Mari knew she could explain how she felt. Head and heart were disagreeing, she did care for both sides of him. But the time she spent with Chat meant more than she thought it did at first. She was internally freaking out, though. So, she turned and looked Adrien, smiled for a second then place her left hand on his right shoulder. Adrien's eyes widened and he turned to look at her, then Marinette kissed him. And he kissed her back, she ran her fingers through his hair, as he wrapped his arms around her. Then...

* * *

 **Wow, this is really fun to do cliffhangers. Sorry if you're mad at me for doing this, it just works better for posting three chapters at once. Oh if you guys don't mind before jumping onto the next chapter could you let me know what you think is going to happen, I really love to hear what you guys and girls think. Was the huge revel good or a little rushed? I tried to take my time hope it sounds good.** **Thanks for staying with this story this long. Stay tuned for part three... Cya.**


	7. Chapter 6

Then... Adrien came to his senses as his mind raced while he didn't stop Mari from kissing him, as his hand began to ride up and down her sides. She draped both of her arms around his neck and entangled her fingers in the locks of golden, soft blonde hair, occasionally tugging on it which earned a few a seductive growled and purr from Adrien.

Adrien pov

 _Goddamit, I need to stop this before I can't control myself. She smells so good, I have never seen this side of my princess before._

He shot out his tongue, carefully licking the base of Marinette's top lip, and when the breathless girl pulled away to refill her lungs with much-needed oxygen. He dove right back and greedily stole it away again, causing Marinette to moan. He continued there embrace, his hormones took over his judgment for a while. Adrien wanted to hear more of her voice, and he could just barely keep control of his actions.

As he deepened there kiss he took the opportunity of Mari trying to pull back again to take more control of the situation by pushing Mari onto her back again. She gasped both in surprised and pleasure due to his hands roaming higher than just her hips this time, though not touching her chest yet. Adrien was only an inch of space between them before he would have been completely squishing her. Adrien continued to kiss his princess yet this time he took advantage Mari's surprise to enter his tongue into her mouth.

Marinette could fell her body shiver in delight when the warmth of the invading tongue inside of her. Before Mari could gather her thoughts properly, the two tongues were engaged in a small war for dominance, causing her mind to enter a light haze. In that instant, everything around them seems to fade away from thought only leaving the pair as if they were surrounded by a black darkness and they were the only light and warmth around.

Was a kissing always suppose to make someone feel this way? Like they're walking on air, or feeling fireworks explode inside?

Knowing the love of his life wanted him by her side even just a little bit sent Adrien's hart on fire, he wanted her more than anything in than anything in this world but knew he had to be a gentleman even if he wanted to rip her clothes off right this second and take her for his own. He needed to stay in control and not make a mistake like last time they kissed, hurting her again wasn't an option than he ever wanted to do.

They parted just for a moment of oxygen, Mari looked up at the teen on top of her seeing the hunger in his emerald green eyes. She knew he wanted more, and so did she. For some reason in this didn't nor couldn't feel wrong Mari wanted to show him just how much he meant to her, though this wasn't what she had in mind. But this was much better.

* * *

Adrien couldn't help himself, just one quick peck to get the urge off his chest. Just _one_ small taste, But the moment their lips touched, an electrifying connection had been made. When Adrien had pulled away to gather his thoughts, he realized Marinette's cheeks had turned a dark crimson red. There was a deep longing look, the look as if she wanted more too. He let out a shaky breath and dove in for another one, and another one after that. Before he knew it an addictive trend began and the kisses got longer and sweeter. The teen sucked in the bottom of Mari's lip, lightly nipping on it. Man how he loved the taste of her lips, such a sweet flavor- like a swirl of fresh cinnamon buns and croissants.

"Mari" He moaned.

Marinette whined, feeling Adrien's lips leave to glide to the nape of her neck, where he began sinking his teeth into her soft skin. Marinette let out a gasp- She had never given but thought to how sensitive her neck really was. As the boy nicked the girl's pale flesh again, he slipped out his tongue and ran it over the tiny red lines he had caused.

"A-Ahh~ A-Adrien" Marnette moaned lightly causing Adrien's stomach to clench.

He pulled away from her neck to hover to her ear. "Marinette, you smell... so good... I don't want to stop" Adrien whispered huskily.

Mari felt herself shiver from the trill of his words and the heat of breath blowing in her ear.

Adrien pressed his lips against hers again, but this time he pressed them harder together. A new urge was coming over him, and all he could think was, _more._

 _More? Just how much more did this cat really want?_ He felt his heart drop.

 _That much more?_

God, just what on earth was this girl doing to him? And in such a short time. Adrien growled turning his sweet kisses to vicious ones. He pinned her hand above her head; causing her to let out yet another gasp. Just what sounds was he capable of making her do? Marinette tried to suck in a breath through the hungry kiss. Feeling herself pinned and knowing fully well her hands were no use to her- Marinette felt trapped, and for some reason, she's never felt more excited. She enjoyed feeling Adrien's body heating up against her as he so desperately attacked her lips with his own. In fact, she really enjoyed the dominating effect he was putting on her by binding up both of her hands with his own.

Marinette moaned again, tuning Adrien on even more. No more than a second later Marinette felt Adrien's grip on her wrists loosen, then all together he dropped his hands back to her sides. As the not so shy girl threw her free arms around his neck and re-entangled her fingers in his hair, and again occasionally tugging on it earning yet another seductive growl from him. His growl caused Marinette to press her legs tightly together.

Not only where they kiss, but she was getting aroused by him. Oh, how she was fried up by each and every kiss he planed on her, and she couldn't deny it she loved every second.

Adrien lowered his upper body now laid right on top of Mari, then Marinette gasped as she turned her head to the side as he licked up and now her neck, she moaned closing her eyes. It was nice, but he still wanted to hear more of her cute and seductive voice. He knew she was capable of making so many sounds and he wanted to hear them all. Chat shifted slightly to the right, bringing his hand towards Mari's chest. Suddenly he froze inches away.

 _Whoa... Wait he wanted to touch her..._

Without thinking his hand was daring to come into contact with one of Marinette's sacred spots. Really? Great time to be the gentlemen, Adrien hissed to himself. Now that he was in that state of mind Adrien felt his hand began trembling.

He can't just grab her, what if she becomes furious with him. He couldn't risk that. He felt his cheek heat up as he lifted himself up just enough to gaze down at the flushed girl.

"P-Princess?" Adrien stuttered in a strange and clearly nervous voice.

Marinette's ears twitched at the sudden change in his voice. What the hell Kitty don't stop! Marinette's eyes opened slightly, and green locked with blue.

"W-What?" Marinette's blush darkened.

"I... don't... I mean... can I?" Adrien's face turned red and Marinette's eyes opened fully.

Stupid cat, a fresh light pick blush lit up her cheeks. He's being so careful, Adrien really is a sweet guy down to his core. Of course, Mari knew exactly where things would lead to if she let him, but she loved him with all her heart so...

Mari lifted her hand and gently placed in on top of Adrien's. His face seemed to quickly light up with agitation as Marinette guided his hand down until his hand came into contact with her right breast. The second his hand cupped her breast, Adrien felt a thrilling jolt shock his body. Strange... all these feelings are so strange, new, and actually quite exciting,

Marinette moaned louder than before; the feeling of Adrien squeezing her breast was strange.

It was like he caused a dizzily heat to ghost through her body instantly making Mari's body go numb to everything but his touch. Chat suck in another ragged breath, yes, that was what he wanted. Marinette has added a new pitch to her sounds, and every move he made, a different sound would purr from her.

It was enough to make his lower part grow in size, and Marinette could felt it from the position they were in. Adrien continued to play with Mari's breast he could only groan in slight irritation. Something wasn't right. It wasn't feeling of the breast almost spilling out of the bra underneath, that got him upset, it was it was the silkiness of her shirt. It was nice but had to go, it was in the way.

Adrien slithered his hands down Marinette's stomach until he reached the hem of her shirt. With a heavy swallow, he began lifting her shirt up and with every exposed part of her delicate skin, Adrien felt his stomach tighten. Before Marinette really had time to process what was happening, Adrien's hands just had reached the hem of her bra...

* * *

 **Well, there's a cliffhanger for you. I bet you a little mad right now. But I wanted you to be able to fantasize before I continue on. Oh, This chapter was mostly written in the new year! Finally, 2018 is here, with means school will be back on soon but I'll keep writing for you guys and girls. And I was thinking of asking my best friend to read this fanfiction on youtube, Do you think this is a good idea or not?**

 **(Sorry for the re-updating it I found more mistakes wow, I shouldn't be writing after midnight ever again. Sorry for the re-posting again, I'll try to make sure this never happens again.)**


	8. Info update

Hey, I'm still alive. Once again am so so so sorry for the long wait but tomorrow Chapter 7 will be on YouTube then later here. I hope you enjoy.

The link to my channel :

channel/UCTfFS-tOsN8BmaVqFvL-T5A/featured?view_as=subscriber

(Sorry, the first part of the link isn't working. Just add the rest of this link with a / if you're on youtube. Or just look up my name from here, on YouTube)


	9. Chapter 7

**Okay just thought I should mention that I did start writing this story after I saw season 1 finale "Volpina" then watch season 2 episode 1 "The Collector" But I didn't like how it happened so all that happened from the episode Volpina did happen. But anything from season 2 episode 1 named 'The Collector' hasn't happened in the same way, and I will remind you this happened a day or two before the reveal in this story. So at the time, only Master Fu knew who Ladybug & Chat Noir really is, (and can I just say what a mean yet smart move by Master Fu he could have told Marinette, but no let her be a rant in the real episode, I know it's for safety and all. But come on and he did it with a straight face what else is he hiding other than the whole thing about if Ladybug and Chat Noir Miraculous' ****could -if used at the same time with only one welder- can have a huge wish which could upset the balance of the Miraculous universe. Talk about trust, from Master Fu am I right?) Marinette and Tiki when to see 'The Grate Graden' (Aka Master Fu) and the episode ended to have more people wanting to see what happened. Okay Just to make so since we need to have some flashback time( done in super fast mode). So you can understand what happened so you're not total confused, should have done this from the start but I wasn't thinking. Am so sorry.**

 **I had so many ideas but this one was my favorite, so I turned it into this story. And sorry for so many cliffhangers it was just so much fun to make I couldn't help myself. Also fair warning a lime might be in this story, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.**

* * *

 _After Marinette and Tiki stepped inside of Master Fu's home, they started talking about whoever owns the book and the possibility of that person being Hawkmoth. Marinette had feared that Adrien could be Hawkmoth so she didn't tell Fu who she saw with the book only that she found it in the park. And headed over to school finding out that Adrien was grounded (Well under house arrest) for losing the book in the first place and well swiping it. Marinette knew if she wanted to see Adrien again she needed to convince Master Fu to give the book back to Mr. Agrest. (The part were Ladybug tells Chat she knows who Hawkmoth is, never happened.) But if Gabriel was, in fact, Hawkmoth like suspected they would need proof, because if he wasn't Hawkmoth, and if two superheroes try to interrogate a man who is possibly innocent (well you can just guess how that might go down.) So instead Hawkmoth released another Akuma and Natalie turned into a nanny theme villain and Attack Mr. Agrest (Because Mr. Agrest had ordered her to keep an eye on Adrien but failed to so he yelled at her and told her to allow her self to become angry.) And attacked Gabriel, so Ladybug and Chat defeated her and Mr. Agrest was still a likely suspect. But Marinette still didn't fully believe that he wasn't Hawkmoth but was happy it wasn't Adrien. So she and Master Fu started to talk and they need proof but allowed the book to be returned(after it was copied though) (So Cat Noir aka Adrien could be able to be out and about as Chat if needed.) Mari returned the book but asked Mr. Agrest to not tell Adrien and left soon after. The next day was when Mari helped Adrien make a gift for someone (In my head and as you guys guess. Yes, for ladybug but that doesn't matter right now) then a fangirl was turned into a super villain and attacked Marinette(remember the whole reason Marinette was standing on her balcony in the first chapter was because of her self and the whole who HawkMoth is problem). Around the time Marinette returned home was the day Chat Kissed her Marinette forgot everything and focused on what Chat had done, and thanks to the amnesia she doesn't remember a thing about talking to Master Fu.) Originally Mari had planned to go out on patrol after thinking everything through then tell Chat. But then the whole kiss thing happened and well that brings you up to speed. (I would have rewritten the whole story to make this all fit in but I didn't think anyone would like that and going into prequel mode with this chapter didn't seem like fun either. W_ _ell here we are_ _) **Thank you VampHores for the feedback. And to all the people who have reviewed thank you soooooo much each and every review had made my day and made me want to write even more you guys. (And once again sorry about that huge long intro.) Okay with that all cleared up let's get right back to that cliffhanger I know you have all been waiting for, hope you in joy.**_

* * *

Adrien slithered his hands down Marinette's stomach until he reached the hem of her shirt. With a heavy swallow, he began lifting her shirt up and with every exposed part of her delicate skin, Adrien felt his stomach tighten. Before Marinette really had time to process what was happening, Adrien's hands just had reached the hem of her bra and he slowly removed her shirt but the hooks of her bra stayed hooked in place. Adrien let a small growl escape his lips, as he lifted Mari slight to fumbled with the hooks.

"Kitty, want some help?~" Mari squeaked.

The blonde hair teen sighed annoyed with her bra and finally gave in to her help. "Princess, I want that off."

"Oh, my kitty is demanding now." She teased as her faces sent ablaze with embarrassment for being the only one shirtless. "I'll take it off if you take your shirt off too."

As Mari said shirt Adrien swiftly pulled off his shirt staring at his lady. Mari blush deepened when she saw his muscular body, "Kitty," She said breathlessly. Adrien leaned in his head beside Mari's.

"Princess, your turn. You have five seconds before I tear that thing off." Adrien whispered in her ear. Mari pushes him away and sat up and unhooked her bra and let it fall, as Adrien soaks in her beauty.

"Adrien, your staring."

"Princess who wouldn't want to see the loveliest woman in the world?" He flurted and his hand reached for her cleavage. But Mari stopped him, with a teasing grin.

"Kitty, if you want to touch. You have to earn it." She flurted.

"Oh, you have no idea what you're doing to me."

Marinette slowly wrapped her arm around Adrien's neck, and whispered in his ear, "Take things slow, or no touching." Mari held him close a little too close for Adrien's liking.

"Princess, I would never dream of going fast. I want to in join every moment of our time together." He whispered in Mari's ear.

"Kitty, don't get too ahead of yourself." She blushed, still having a grip around his neck. Adrien lowered Marinette onto her back again. As his hand inched closer to her chest. Mari let go of Adrien's neck and let his hands began to roam again. His warm hands rubbed around her hip gliding slowly higher with such care, reaching ever closer to his desired target.

* * *

Meanwhile, as the two teens explored each other's bodies their Kwami were sitting in the lower area of Mari's room reconnecting.

"Plagg, I can't believe you! Allowing Adrien to kiss Marinette, like that. Your lucky that your chosen isn't tied up on the top of the Eiffel Tower." Tikki quietly yelled at Plagg.

"Calm down, I told the kid not to but, he didn't listen. Trust me, I yelled at him for that. But you can still take a crack at it." Plagg defended half scared she would take things out on him.

"Oh, I plan to scold that boy until he gets things through that thick skull of his. Neither of you to imbéciles will be in the clear for a while. Oh, so help me god, your lucky Marinette is here or the power of my miraculous would be the only thing that could save you two idiots!" The red Kawmi threatened the cat.

Plagg trembled terrified of the red-spotted friend fuming in front of him. _Kid your on your own if she goes ballistic. Am not getting my tail pulled by her again. Why are all my chosen always causing me trouble?_

'N..n..now Tiki you can't kill me or the kid unless you want HawkMoth to win or break your chosen's heart. Do you?" He timidly tried to be the voice of reason and was failing miserably.

"Oh no, I wouldn't kill you two, that's too easy." She said with an eerie voice.

 _Am so going to kill the kid, if I survive Kiki's_ _retribution._

As Plagg feared what Tiki might do, up above the two heard Mari squeaked out "Adrien, hey you shouldn't lick there!"

Tiki's anger flared ten full, a burning inferno glowed in her tiny eyes. Her head whipped up staring above her target in sight, with the intent of stopping the teens in their exploration of each other's body.

"Plagg, get your ass up there with me they aren't going any further!"

Enraged she flew up toward the horny teens, she wanted to yell at. As Plagg followed not want to be the target for her relentless fury.

* * *

As the Kwami came in view of the teens they knew for over a year now. They saw Adrien straddling Marinette's hips, as he acted like a newborn babe to Mari's breasts. And the girl underneath him looked embarrassed yet her face contorted in pleasure.

"Adrien, please don't stop. That feels so good." Mari purred. Encouraging the blonde haired teen. "Mari, do you want me to go further?" He asked in a husky deep voice.

" **MARINETTE, ADRIEN!** " Tiki screeched. Adrien froze in place, the second he heard his name. Thinking for split second Marinette's mother had caught them like this. But seeing Mari's face it had to be her Kwami. As the blue-raven haired teen below him was trying to cover herself, mortified knowing their Kwamis were looking at them. After a moment Adrien slow moved off Mari and sat on the bed facing Tiki, wondering if she was going to get Plagg to use his power without the ring on him. While Marinette had covered chest with her blanket.

" **Marinette Dupain-Cheng!** " The spotted Kwami roared, "You know damn well you should be taking thing easy for another week or two. What if you re-injured your back! What would you tell your mother? Or what if the doctor fingered out how you did if this went any further?!"

"Whoa, c..calm down." Adrien insisted, trying to defuse the hostility radiating of Tiki.

"Don't even try that Mister! Your the one that should have stopped this from happing in the first place!" Tiki snarled, "Just who do you think caused her injury?! Oh, that's right YOU. For kissing Mari as **CHAT NOIR!** What did you think would happen?"

"Tiki come on, lets..."

"No, Mari he should know what he did to you. And remember how you were?" She continued. Mari stopped knowing that there was no stopping Tiki right now. Adrien looked form Mari to Tiki, feeling worse than ever about his stupid choice. Tiki turned back the Adrien. "Now Agreste, did you have any idea? After the fact, did you think Mari was just a little hurt and confused? Well, Buddy, she bawled her eyes out until she passed out."

Adrien instantly turned to Mari, eyes wide. " Mari?" He said in a low sad tone.

"All right, Tiki. That's more than enough. Trust me, he learned his lesson. " Plagg finally chimed in. Then Plagg dragged Tiki back down to the lower half of Mari's room.

Marinette shifted while looking at Adrien, seeing the pain in his eyes. Wishing Tiki wouldn't have brought all of that up, but sooner or later it was bound to happen. Though she wished is it was the latter over the former.

"Marinette, did... did you really cry yourself to sleep that night?"

"I hate to say this, but yes. I was so confused. The time you can over as Chat you were always sweet, yet showed me your insecurities and fears. While we both talked about that hard parts of our lives. But when I as Ladybug, Chat was flirty, brave, and loyal. Though always still being a great friend/ crime-fighting partner."

"Mari," Adrien Started but was cut off.

"When well, 'you' kiss me. I didn't know what to think. My friend who I trust with my life nearly every day. Kissed me when I wasn't LadyBug. Every time you visited me as Chat and was just me, it was nice to talk to you without having to worry about if someone was in possible danger. All I could think about was the person I trusted so much no matter who I was, just shattered everything I thought I knew about you. The thing I knew was you had never done anything but flirt, not going over that boundary, but you did."

"Mari, am so sorry. I know what I did hurt you, both emotionally and later physically. If I could turn back time and change what I did, I would do it in a heartbeat but I can't. All I can do is try to rebuild our trust. I know it will take time. But no matter how long I'll wait until we can be more than friends."

"Thank you. Kitty. That means a lot."

"Anything for you Princess." Adrien quietly said, "Oh, um. Is it okay I still call you Princess when it's just you and me? Or even Bugaboo?"

"I don't mind, just don't get too flirty if you can help it. Chat~ton." Marinette replied smiling. They both looked at the clock and saw it was late.

"Mari, I think it's about time I head out. Plagg you want some cheese?" A second later Plagg scarfed down the putrid cheese and Adrien transformed into Chat Noir again.

"Kitty, maybe this weekend we could go out on patrol together."

"That would be nice, princess." Adrien sweetly said and kissed Mari on her cheek. Stood up, "Bonne Nuit, Marinette."

"Bonne Nuit mon Chaton."

Adrien Jumped onto her balcony and close that hatch again, vaulting into the night.

Slowly Marinette drifted to sleep. Thinking out her kitty, as a soft tune of a song whispered in her ears from an unknown source. So sad yet so frail only portions were auditable.

 _Night..._

 _Strong..._

 _Never..._

 _Only grow..._

Smile...

* * *

 _ **Hey, again sorry for the long wait for this chapter. But if you did check out my YouTube channel, you could have read this sooner. And yes I know I should have had this chapter up yesterday (July 7, 2019) I was up late working on my other story to put it onto YouTube. Sorry once again for the extra time you had to wait.**_


End file.
